roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nasedo (Episode)
Nasedo ist die zehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Liz und Max schweben nach ihrem Kuss im siebten Himmel. Michael entdeckt eine Zeichnung mit außerirdischen Symbolen, die Max nach seinem Besuch im Mesaliko-Reservat angefertigt hat. Obwohl Max dagegen ist, fährt Michael ins Reservat, um mit River Dog zu sprechen. Dieser lädt ihn zu einer Reinigungszeremonie in die Schwitzhütte ein. Zurück in der Stadt bricht Michael schwer krank zusammen... Inhalt Teaser Liz Parker arbeitet gut gelaunt im Crashdown Café ihrer Eltern. thumb|Max' ZeichnungIm Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin ist Maria DeLuca ausgesprochen schlecht gelaunt. Die Sonderwünsche der Gäste bringen sie noch mehr auf die Palme. Da kommen Max Evans und Michael Guerin zur Tür herein. Während Maria eine sarkastische Bemerkung macht, schmilzt Liz im Augenkontakt zu Max beinahe dahin. Auch Michael ist nicht glücklich über die Wahl der Lokalität. Er erzählt Max, dass Maria und er Schluss gemacht haben. Als Michael versehentlich sein Getränk umkippt und Max' Unterlagen auf den Boden fallen, findet Michael darunter eine Zeichnung mit außerirdischen Symbolen. Max will nicht im Crashdown darüber reden und Michael hat das Gefühl, er wolle etwas vor ihm verbergen. Kapitel 1 thumb|Alex, Maria und die Vodoo-PuppeMaria malträtiert im Crashdown eine Alien-Puppe mit Zahnstochern, als wende sie einen Vodoo-Zauber an. Alex Whitman, der sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht hat blicken lassen, kommt vorbei. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er die ganze Geschichte über die Außerirdischen glauben soll. Maria erzählt ihm von Liz' Heilung durch Max, die sie überzeugt hat. Alex möchte aber selbst mit einem der drei sprechen - und zwar mit Isabel Evans. Maria warnt ihn davor, etwas mit Isabel anzufangen, damit er nicht wie sie verletzt wird. Max, Isabel und Michael sprechen über die Zeichnung. Max meint, sie würde vermutlich gar nichts bedeuten, doch Isabel merkt an, dass sie dann nicht alle die Zeichen wiedererkennen würden. Sie denkt, es könnte ihre Sprache sein, von der sie vergessen haben, wie man sie liest. Michael will wissen, warum Max die Zeichnung geheim gehalten hat. Max erklärt, dass er nichts riskieren wollte, solange das FBI hinter ihnen her war. Als Michael erkennt, dass er das Risiko ist, das Max gesehen hat, ist er verletzt. Die drei werden unterbrochen, als Liz zu den Evans' nach Hause kommt: Max und sie sind zum Essen verabredet. Michael ist verärgert. Er vermutet, dass Max Liz Dinge erzählt, die er vor ihm geheim hält. Obwohl er Max sagt, er solle warten, entscheidet er, auf eigene Faust zu handeln. thumb|Michael trifft auf EddieMichael fährt alleine ins Mesaliko-Reservat. Er sucht dort nach River Dog, trifft aber zunächst auf Eddie. Da Michael hartnäckig darauf besteht, River Dog zu sehen, lädt Eddie ihn zu einer rituellen Reinigungszeremonie ein, an der River Dog gerade teilnimmt. Alex unterhält sich im Crashdown mit Isabel. Zunächst versucht er, mit logischen Argumenten die ihm unglaubwürdigen Elemente der gesamten Geschichte auszuhebeln, doch Isabel geht nicht darauf ein. Schließlich erzählt sie ihm, dass sie, Max und Michael auch nicht viel wissen, weder, wo sie her kommen, noch, warum sie auf der Erde sind. Eine Situation, durch die sie stärker verunsichert sind, als der durchschnittliche Teenager. Anschließend demonstriert sie für den ungläubigen Alex ihre Fähigkeit zur molekularen Manipulation, indem sie Ketchup in Senf verwandelt. thumb|Eine EinladungMichael betritt mit Eddie eine Schwitzhütte der Mesaliko. River Dog ist tatsächlich anwesend, doch er lässt sich auch vom ungeduldigen Michael nicht bei dem Ritual stören. Schließlich bietet er ihm ein rituelles Getränk an, das Michael ohne zu zögern zu sich nimmt. Doch die Zusätze zum Feuer bringen ihn zum Husten und schließlich verlässt er das Zelt. Isabel zeigt Alex die Zeichnung, die Max in der Höhle im Reservat gemacht hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass es ihr unangenehm ist, wenn er sie anstarrt. Alex entschuldigt sich. thumb|Ein ganz normales DateMax und Liz spielen Billiard. Liz ist ziemlich gut darin und hilft Max, seine Technik zu verbessern. Nach dem Essen öffnen sie ihre Glückskekse. Liz behauptet, auf ihrem stünde, heute sei der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. Max meint, seiner fordere ihn auf, sie zum Tanzen einzuladen. Sie tanzen und flirten, doch kurz bevor sie sich küssen, taucht Maria auf. Sie bittet sie, sofort mitzukommen. Michael ist im Crashdown zusammengebrochen. Kapitel 2 thumb|Sorge um MichaelKurz darauf geht es Michael wieder besser, doch die anderen sind noch immer sehr besorgt. Sie geben ihm gutgemeinte Ratschläge, doch die nerven Michael nur. Er will nach Hause. Auch Isabel will gehen. Sie bietet Alex an, ihn heim zu bringen und beordert auch Max zum Aufbruch. Liz und er verabschieden sich mit einem langen Blick; dann will Liz sich schnell davon stehlen, doch Maria hält sie zurück. Über einer Schüssel Eiscreme diskutieren die beiden über Liz' Date mit Max. Liz erzählt schließlich von dem bereits einige Tage zurückliegenden Kuss auf der Terrasse. Maria besteht darauf, das Küssen mit den Außerirdischen zu diskutieren. Sie nennt ihre Erfahrung mit Michael explosiv, und Liz stimmt zu, dass dies ein passendes Wort ist. Maria äußert die Befürchtung, dass es ihnen nun keinen Spaß mehr machen könnte, Jungs von der Erde zu küssen. Sie glaubt, dass Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Außerirdischen ohnehin nicht funktionieren können, und warnt Liz davor, zu viele Gefühle in Max zu investieren. Liz glaubt dennoch an ein Happy End. thumb|Michael bricht zusammenAlex trifft sich mit Isabel im UFO Center, um ihr etwas zu zeigen. Sie sehen sich Bilder von Machu Picchu an, in denen Alex eine Verbindung zu den Zeichnungen in der Höhle zu sehen glaubt. Doch Isabel sagt, sie hätten diese Spur schon vor Jahren verfolgt und sie führe nur ins Nichts. Alex platzt damit heraus, dass sie so vielleicht ihren Planeten finden könnten. Leute starren sie an. Milton Ross kommt dazu und mahnt Alex, keine Witze über dieses Thema zu machen. Da werden Schreie laut: Michael ist erneut zusammengebrochen, Max eilt zu ihm. Michael hat Fieber, seine Augen sind ganz weiß. Max behauptet, er habe eine Migräne, dann schaffen er und Isabel ihn aus dem Center. Alex will helfen, aber Isabel weist ihn zurück. Sie bringen Michael ins Crashdown Café. Liz schlägt vor, ihn oben in der Wohnung unterzubringen, wo es sicherer ist. Isabel und Maria laufen, um Eis und Handtücher zu holen, um sein hohes Fieber zu senken. Liz ist verstört. Sie fragt Max, ob so etwas vorher schon einmal passiert sei. Doch Max ist selbst völlig hilflos. Schließlich bekommt Michael einen Namen heraus: River Dog. Kapitel 3 thumb|Wo ist River Dog?Max und Liz besuchen das Mesaliko-Reservat. Eddie tritt ihnen entgegen: Da sie weitererzählt haben, was sie dort gefunden haben, seien sie nicht länger willkommen. Die beiden wollen mit River Dog sprechen, um herauszufinden, was mit Michael geschehen ist. Eddie erklärt, River Dog habe ihn geprüft und Michael habe nicht bestanden. Mehr wisse er auch nicht. Max ist wütend und geht Eddie hart an, doch Liz stellt sich dazwischen. Als Eddie hört, dass Michael sehr krank ist, lenkt er ein. Er und die anderen Natives hindern Max nicht daran, auf River Dogs Rückkehr zu warten. Isabel und Maria kümmern sich um Michael. Auch Alex, der im Café aushilft, fragt nach, ob er etwas für Michael tun kann. Isabel, die in großer Angst ist, schmeißt sie beide hinaus. Sie meint, Michael brauche sie und keine Fremden. thumb|Max erzählt von MichaelMax erzählt Liz von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Michael: Nachdem er aus seiner Inkubationskapsel geschlüpft war, fand er zunächst Isabel. Die beiden liefen gemeinsam in der Wüste umher, doch sie wussten irgendwie, dass noch jemand da war. Michael hatte sie gesehen, sich aber versteckt, weil er sich fürchtete. Erst nachdem er sie eine Weile beobachtet hatte, kam er heraus. Später sagte er, Vertrauen zu haben, sei ihm am schwesten gefallen. Liz will wissen, wie die drei wieder getrennt wurden. Max erzählt, dass Scheinwerfer in der Wüste auftauchten. Er und Isabel blieben zusammen, weil sie wussten, sie würden zusammen sicher sein. Doch Michael nahm Max' Hand nicht. Liz findet die Geschichte sehr traurig. Max glaubt, sie frage sich, ob auch er krank werden könnte. Er selbst habe auch darüber nachgedacht, ob sie vielleicht nicht älter werden, ob das, was Michael passiert, ihn möglicherweise umbringt, und die anderen bald darauf ebenso. Er sagt, er könne verstehen, wenn sie Zweifel hat. thumb|Zeichen in der WüsteMaria bringt Isabel etwas zu essen. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie sich ebenfalls um Michael sorge. Isabel weiß das, doch sie sagt, Max und Michael seien alles, was sie habe. Sie hat schreckliche Angst, sie zu verlieren. Da bekommt Michael einen Anfall. Da Isabel ihn allein nicht festhalten kann, schickt sie Maria nach Alex. Liz versucht, die anderen anzurufen, bekommt aber keine Verbindung. Als Max gerade zurückfahren will, hören sie die Musik, die Michael immer wieder gesungen hat, aus der Schwitzhütte kommen. Sie laufen hinüber. thumb|Michael im KokonMichael reagiert heftig auf Wasser, das die anderen ihm zu Trinken geben. In einer Vision findet er sich in der Wüste wieder. Die Symbole aus der Höhle sind groß auf den Boden gezeichnet. Er sieht einen steil aufragenden Felsen und ein Sternbild aus fünf Sternen in Form des Buchstabens V. Unter dem Sand in einem Kokon verborgen liegt ein Körper. Liz und Max schauen in die Schwitzhütte hinein. Da findet sie River Dog. Er fordert sie auf, Michael zu ihm zu bringen. Als sie ins Crashdown zurückkehren, ist Michael mit einem netzartigen Gewebe umhüllt, ähnlich dem Körper in seiner Vision. Liz ist verstört. Kapitel 4 thumb|Kann River Dog helfen?River Dog sucht mit den Jugendlichen die Höhle im Reservat auf. Er erzählt von dem Mann, der einst in dieser Höhle lebte. Die Stammesältesten, die dem Mann nicht vertrauten, luden ihn zur Probe zum Schwitzbad ein. Innerhalb einer Minute verfärbten sich dessen Augen und er bekam hohes Fieber. Da Michael die Symptome nicht sofort gezeigt habe, habe River Dog ihn zunächst abgewiesen. Erst später, als Michael krank wurde, habe er begriffen, dass auch er ein Besucher sei. Das Wort für Besucher in der Sprache der Mesaliko sei Nasedo, weshalb er den Mann so genannt habe. Isabel will wissen, ob River Dog ihn gut gekannt habe, woraufhin River Dog erklärt, er habe sein Leben gerettet: Nach dem Schwitzbad sei er Nasedo trotz des Verbots der Ältesten gefolgt und habe ihn sterbend in der Höhle gefunden. Nasedo habe ihm sein Geheimnis erzählt, damit River Dog ihn heilen konnte. thumb|Der HeilkreisDasselbe will er nun mit Michael versuchen, doch dazu braucht er die Energie der Jugendlichen. Er bittet sie, Plätze am Ende von Linien, die er mit Steinen in einen Kreis um Michael gelegt hat, einzunehmen. Alle tun, was er verlangt, Liz aber nur sehr zögerlich. River Dog gibt ihnen gelbe Steine, die er von Nasedo erhalten hat, und die von seinem Planeten stammen. Die Steine beinhalten dieselbe Energie, wie die Körper der Außerirdischen, die durch das Schwitzbad aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wird. Mit der Energie der Jugendlichen können die Steine aktiviert und Michaels Energie wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht werden. River Dog warnt sie allerdings auch, dass die Heiler in das Gleichgewicht hineingezogen werden könnten. Er gibt ihnen ein Getränk und mahnt sie, in Gedanken bei Michael zu bleiben, um sicher zu sein. Als Max fragt, was in der Schale sei, erklärt River Dog, dass es sich um Wasser handelt, das sie alle verbindet. Als er mit der Schale bei Liz ankommt, erkennt er, dass sie um Max fürchtet. Er bittet sie, zurückzutreten, und den Fluss nicht aufzuhalten. thumb|Die Heilung beginntDie vier übrigen fallen in River Dogs Sprechgesang mit ein. Michaels Körper beginnt langsam, zu glühen. Die Steine erwachen in den Händen der Freunde und leuchten ebenfalls. Michael findet sich in seiner Vision in einem Kreis wieder. Die Freunde kommen zu ihm, einer nach dem anderen. Schließlich taucht auch Liz dort auf. Michael sieht sich selbst im Kokon liegen. Max und Isabel stehen über ihm auf einem Felsen. Plötzlich sind sie alle wieder jung. Max streckt Michael seine Hand hin; er bricht aus dem Kokon aus und ergreift sie. thumb|Das SternbildAuch in der Höhle zerreißt Michael den Kokon und kehrt zu den Freunden zurück. Er ist nicht sicher, wo er gewesen ist, aber was er gesehen hat, war eine Offenbarung: Er will nicht mehr weglaufen. Mit den heilenden Steinen tritt er an die Wand mit der Zeichnung: Sie passen genau in Aussparungen in der Wand und beginnen erneut zu leuchten. Sie bilden das Sternbild nach, das Michael in seiner Vision gesehen hat. Liz sitzt nachts auf der Dachterasse und schreibt in ihr Tagebuch: thumb|...zur ErinnerungMax taucht bei ihr auf. Er erkundigt sich, wie es ihr geht, aber er ist reserviert. Er meint, er könne nicht mehr so tun, als sei er normal; eines Tages würde es mit Sicherheit ihn treffen. Obwohl sie sich für ihr Zögern entschuldigt, glaubt er, dass sie Recht hatte und dass sie nicht zusammen passen. Er sagt, sie bringe ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und er könne nichts anderes mehr sehen. Liz ist schwer getroffen. Max will einen Schritt zurückmachen, damit sie ihr jeweiliges Gleichgewicht wieder finden können. Liz auf der anderen Seite dachte, es mit ihm gefunden zu haben. Trotzdem besteht er auf Abstand. Ehe er sie verlässt, küsst sie ihn ein letztes Mal. Zitate *'Max' und Michael kommen ins Crashdown. Maria: "Wenn das nicht der Märchenprinz ist... und Quasimodo." *'Maria' quält eine Alien-Puppe im Vodoo-Stil mit Zahnstochern. Alex: "Jemand, den ich kenne?" *'Alex': "Tja, ich hab' zwei Theorien. Erstens: Du und Liz, ihr seid von einem Drogenkult einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden." Maria: "Ja?" Alex: "Und die andere ist: Ich bin gefangen in einem ewig währenden und sehr merkwürdigen Alptraum." *'Max' (über seine Verabredung mit Liz): "Wir wollen nur... ausgehen." Michael: "Ihr geht aus?" Isabel: "Ist das etwa ein Date?" Max: "Nein, keineswegs. Wir haben nur... Lust auf chinesisches Essen. Es ist nichts dabei." Isabel: "Wieso ziehst du dann 'n neues T-Shirt an?" *'Alex': "Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Der menschliche Körper ist die am weitesten entwickelte und komplizierteste Maschine im ganzen Universum. Egal, wie hochentwickelt eure Rasse auch sein mag, wie konntet ihr trotzdem so einfach menschliche Gestalt annehmen?" Isabel: "Pah. Ich bin keine Außerirdische, wie du meinst." Alex: "Na gut. Dann lass uns sagen, es wäre möglich, okay? Um alles in der Welt... entschuldige die Wortwahl... warum hat man euch überhaupt hergeschickt? Ich meine, welchen Zweck hat das vielleicht gehabt?" Isabel: "Um die Welt auszulöschen, und zwar nervige Teenager zuerst." *'Liz': "Na ja. Neulich abend haben wir... uns geküsst." Maria (gedehnt): "Und?" Liz: "Ich finde, wir sollten nicht darüber reden." Maria: "Soll das 'n Witz sein? Natürlich müssen wir das. Wir sind die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, die dieses Gespräch führen können." *'Liz': "Und jetzt geht's ans Eingemachte: Denkst du, wir empfinden das nur so, weil wir wissen, dass sie... du weißt schon..." Maria: "Oh, weil sie keine Menschen sind..." Liz: "Genau." Maria: "Was ist, wenn es uns jetzt mit anderen keinen Spaß mehr macht?" Liz (nachdenklich): "Ja." Maria: "Das würde Michael ähnlich sehen, mir den Rest meines Lebens zu ruinieren, auch wenn er nicht daran teilhaben will." *'Maria': "Ich bin aus Teflon, Baby." *'Max': "Das war ganz typisch für Michael: Hier bin ich, nun kommt mit mir klar." *'River Dog': "Bis dein Freund die Symptome zeigte, hat es aber länger gedauert. Darum habe ich ihn erst einmal abgewiesen. Aber als ich erfahren hab', dass er krank ist, wusste ich, dass er ein weiterer Besucher ist." Maria: "Das ist ja eine interessante Bezeichnung." *'Michael': "Ich danke dir, Max. Kein Weglaufen mehr - egal wovor." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti und William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti im Vorspann geführt sind, treten sie in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *Steve Hytner als Milton Ross *Ned Romero als River Dog *Tod Thawley als Eddie Nebendarsteller *Zoe K. Nutter als Isabel Evans im Alter von sieben Jahren *Daniel Hansen als Max Evans im Alter von sieben Jahren *Nicholas Stratton als Michael Guerin im Alter von sieben Jahren Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)